


The Next Morning

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: In Ladylake, the morning after forming their armatus for the first time, Sorey and Mikleo wake up together.17th day of the Sormik Advent Calendar: Hot Drinks





	The Next Morning

Mikleo was the first to wake up that morning in Ladylake.  He was quick to awaken, as always; one advantage of being a seraph was that he rarely felt any early-morning grogginess.

The first things he registered were a warm weight settled comfortably at his side and familiar brown locks tickling his chin and neck, and of course after so many years Mikleo recognized the light rhythm of Sorey’s snoring. It was one of those things they argued about sometimes, just playfully: Sorey maintaining that he never snored, Mikleo teasing him back, all of it ending in a tickle fight and laughter.

It was a relief, after their fight, to have Sorey here, back where he belonged.

Mikleo shifted, and careful not to wake his bedmate. It gave him a chance to observe Sorey, and he raised a tentative hand to brush against his cheek. Handsome as ever, his face had seemed so much older yesterday, more mature, as it had been becoming since a few days ago when he’d made the Shepherd’s Pact.

Lailah had warned him of the burden of becoming the Shepherd, and yesterday had been a harrowing illustration of that. Sorey’s expression had grown darker still, yesterday, as he’d ordered Mikleo to stay behind, each of them overcome with worry for the other.

Now, though, they had been reunited, each of them the stronger for their brief moment of division. Sorey rested with his head pressed into Mikleo’s neck, his expression tranquil, and the familiarity of that was another much-needed relief. For this moment, he wasn’t the Shepherd, but the boy Mikleo had grown up with, the one he had promised himself he would stay with long before either of them had even thought about leaving Elysia.

From where Mikleo was resting, he could see Sorey’s head tucked into Mikleo’s shoulder, his arm sprawled over Mikleo’s chest. A small motion brought his own hand around Sorey’s waist, skimming his side softly.

It was a lovely sight, and he allowed himself to indulge in it in these few moments before they would have to wake up and continue on their journey, Sorey once again shouldering the mantle of the Shepherd. Mikleo brought himself up to nose against Sorey’s hair, lips brushing against his forehead as he did so.

Sorey’s sudden intake of breath dragged Mikleo away. His eyes were open now, bright and green and far too wide for having just woken up. He blinked rapidly, and at this proximity Mikleo would see each individual eyelash, the way the early morning light shone in Sorey’s eyes, and feel every degree of flushed heat coming from their bodies. Hardly meeting his eyes, Sorey lifted himself so he was no longer on top of Mikleo, looking down at him with an expression like awe. It had been a long time since Sorey had seemed so surprised to wake up next to him, but there was relief in it, too, and Mikleo remembered with guilt how Sorey must have woken up alone for the first time in a long while, that day they had been separated.

“Good morning,” Sorey murmured, eyes shining.

“Good morning,” Mikleo echoed, reaching his untrapped hand to touch Sorey’s waist. “How are you?” he asked cheekily, unable to restrain the overwhelming fondness in his expression, unwilling even to try. He brought his fingers to curl through Sorey’s bedhead and, hearing him give a slight sigh, pulled him into a soft kiss.

It started soft, at least, but Sorey was insistent, his kisses unrelenting, pushing deeper as his weight pressed Mikleo into the mattress, and Mikleo couldn’t find it in himself to care. He encouraged it, even, his fingers tightening in Sorey’s hair, pulling his warm body even closer.

He let out a sigh when Sorey released his lips, nudging his nose down to kiss at his neck instead. “I missed you,” he breathed, and Mikleo shivered at the feel of it against his skin, the sheer sincerity of the words.

“Oh, admitting it, are you?” he murmured, still holding him close.

“Mean,” Sorey accused, the effect somewhat ruined by the way Mikleo felt his lips curl into a smile against his neck. If Mikleo looked, he knew that Sorey’s green eyes would be sparkling as beautifully as they always did when he teased him like this. “At least I’m honest,” Sorey finished, nuzzling even closer to him. His hand skimmed down Mikleo’s side, and Mikleo heard himself hum contentedly.

“Well, you certainly can’t tell a lie,” he agreed, bringing his hands up to rest on Sorey’s shoulders to stop the inevitable protest before it occurred. “You wanna know something, though?”

Above him, Sorey hummed questioningly, moving away from him so their eyes could meet. Mikleo took advantage of the opportunity to push upwards, to turn Sorey to his back so that Mikleo was the one on top of him.

“I missed you, too,” he said, like it was a serious confession. He let one hand run over Sorey’s arm, the other sneaking back into his hair to brush it out of his face. Sorey blinked, surprised at his sudden change in position, and Mikleo grinned down at him, relishing it. “Now, don’t let it go to your head.”

He watched, enraptured, as Sorey recovered, smiling up at him. “Such romantic things you say to me,” he said, shifting more so that now Mikleo was the one leaning into his chest, pressing Sorey down into the warm blankets. Their bodies pressed together, as close as they could be and it still wasn’t enough for Mikleo, whose eyes had fixed on the lips that smiled up at him, thinking of how soft and yielding they would be under his own, the sweet sounds he would draw from them.

He let his hand move up to cup Sorey’s jaw delicately, let himself move closer, hearing the shiver in Sorey’s breath as he let their noses brush together, their lips only millimeters apart. “Mikleo,” Sorey breathed, and Mikleo felt it against his lips. “Luzrov Rulay.” The name that he had given Sorey years ago, the name that Sorey had always spoken like the precious thing it was. The name that had brought them back together, yesterday, in mind, body, and soul. Sorey didn’t draw on its power, now, but just hearing it sent warmth through Mikleo’s whole body.

“Sor--”

“Sorey?”

Mikleo yelped at the sound of a third voice, cheerful and female, and Sorey shot up, inadvertently knocking Mikleo to the side of the bed. “I made hot chocolate, do you--” Sea blue eyes widened. “Oh, my!”

Sorey chuckled awkwardly, hands falling to his lap. “Hey, Lailah,” he offered, his face turning red along with the other two.

“Oh, not again!” Lailah exclaimed, averting her eyes as Mikleo struggled into a seated position, fighting with the blankets to keep himself covered. “Sorry, I’ll come back later!”

She left as quickly as she had come, shutting the door behind her with a short bang and leaving Sorey and Mikleo sitting upright in the inn bed, bright red and bemused, unable to think of anything to say or even to react at all. The silence was deafening.

Mikleo pursed his lips, glanced at Sorey, who looked back at him with wide eyes and mussed hair, still completely flushed. “What did she mean, ‘not again?’” was the first thing Mikleo thought to ask.

It took a moment for Sorey to understand. When he did, he let out a laugh dripping in awkwardness. “Uh,” he started, hand scratching behind his head. “When you were gone, she walked in on Alisha and me when we were talking in her room.”

Mikleo considered this. “And you guys talking caused her to react like that, huh?”

At this, Sorey looked even more nervous, squirming uncomfortably. “Well… Alisha was showing me her armor, so Lailah thought… you know.” It was all Mikleo could do to restrain his grin.

“Thought what?” he asked with all the false innocence he could muster.

For a moment, it seemed Sorey would fall for it, but then realization flashed in his expression and he bumped Mikleo’s side. “You  _are_ mean,” he said, blush fading a little into an adorable pink.

“You’re too easy to mess with,” Mikleo said, turning to face Sorey again. He clasped his hand, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. “Now then.”

Sorey tilted his head, playful. “What if I wanted hot chocolate?”

Mikleo groaned. “ _Later,_ ” he said emphatically, and Sorey let Mikleo push him back down and finish what he’d started.

* * *

“They didn’t want any?” Alisha asked, setting down her mug while Edna primly sipped at her own.

Lailah tittered, raising the papers she used in battle up to her lips like a fan. “They’re enjoying something else steamy and sweet this morning, it seems.”

A moment of silence, and then a loud groan and the thump of a blonde head hitting the table. “Did  _not_ want to know.”


End file.
